User blog:Guitarcar/Aldo Raine(Inglorious Basterds) vs Wardaddy(Fury)
Neon: Another Homage to Brad Pitt. Recon: OMFG. Stop the clone battles. We're running out of electricity using the clone machine. Neon: The Battle takes place in the forests of Germany. 5v5 scenario. Lieutenant Aldo Raine was the leader of the Basterds, a Jewish-American guerrilla force that was inserted behind Axis lines sometime before the D-Day landings on June 6, 1944. The product of a hard Appalachian upbringing, Raine led the Basterds to great effect, ambushing and killing German units. They become notorious to the point of inspiring fear in the hearts of ordinary German soldiers. Having created a name for the Basterds, Raine and his men planned to partake in Operation ''Kino, ''where they hoped to assassinate leading members of the Nazi government (including Hitler) at a local theater in France. After a rendezvous went horribly wrong, however, killing the German-speaking Basterds, Raine and his men are forced to improvise. Nazi Colonel Hans Landa sees through their disguises, but negotiates an end to the war that suits his needs. The Basterds successfully kill Hitler and much of the Nazi high command, although several die in the process. Landa surrenders, but, not wanting to let the Nazi colonel escape completely unpunished, Raine carves a swastika into his forehead—his "masterpiece." Weapons Primary: M1 Garand An Iconic rifle created by the springfield armor and became the standard issue rifle for American units in WW2., (The M1941 still look cool) Caliber 7.62 mm Capacity: 8 Round Bloc Muzzle Velo: 853 m/s RPM: 40-50 rpm (Semi-auto) Range: 457 m Secondary: M1911 A legendary American pistol that served the USA for countless of wars and is known for a kick-ass .45 ACP round Caliber: 11.43 mm Capacity: 7 round mag Muzzle Velo: 253 m/s RPM: 20-30 (Practical estimation, Semi Auto) Range: 50 m Melee: Baseball bat and Bowie Knife A baseball bat made of wood he uses to kill German troops and his most popular and dear weapon. A bowie knife. A short yet useful one edged knife usually used for the woods. Special: Homemade explosives A crude sticky explosive built for sabotage and the like. VS Don Collier was a prison convict after drunk driving which ended up scarring his back and killing his girlfriend and brother. When WW1 began , Don was given the chance to join the army or stay in jail. Don naturally joined WW1 as an infantryman and faced brutal fighting until Nov 1918. He was once again enlisted when America joined WW2. Him along with Jackass, Bible, Red and Trini joined the Armored corps in an M4A1 sherman and got their baptism of fire on North Africa. After June 6th 1944 (D-Day) They fought in France where they gained the reputation of being merciless hardened veterans. After the invasion of the Siegfried line, Their tank, now an upgraded M4A2 with HVSS tracks and a 76mm gun, was hit killing Red in the process. Don was then forced to adopt Norman Ellison to replace the fallen Bow gunner. The tensions between the innocent Norman and the Brutal crewmates of their tank dubbed the Fury were tense however, After seeing the atrocities the Schutzstaffel did in their Scorched Earth policy, Norman eventually developed the brutal attitude Don Collier possesed. Don and his platoon of tanks fought defensive hedgerows, Enemy occupied Towns and even the dreaded Tiger I tank. Their platoon could only take so much from the Tiger leaving the Fury and its crew as the lone survivor in their push. Their Tank then stepped on an anti-tank mine disabling its suspension and tracks. The crew suggested to leave the tank and get a new one but Wardaddy pushed on. Inspired by his suicidal heroism, The crew joined Wardaddy and stayed in their disabled tank where they were eventually found by an SS Brigade. After Hours of brutal fighting against 200 highly skilled German elites and the loss of his entire crew but Norman and himself, Don spotted 2 stick grenades thrown in his tank. Wardaddy then tells Norman to hide under the tank to save him. He was then killed by the 2 grenades afterwards. Weapons Primary: Sturmgewhr 44 A German assault rifle that is the hybrid between rifle and an SMG. This is the same assault rifle that gave birth to multiple if not all Assault rifle concepts. Caliber: 7.92mm Capacity: 30 mag Muzzle velo: 685 m/s RPM: 600 rpm (Full auto, semi auto capable) Range: 600 m Secondary: S&W Model 17.6 Among one of the blue steeled revolvers that legendary revolver maker S&W made. Inspired by the hand ejector series in the 1930's. Caliber: (I need help here!!) Capacity: 6 round cylinder Muzzle velo: 79.248 m/s (?) RPM: (I need help here!!!) (Semi-auto) Range: (I need help here) Melee: KA-BAR Knife A long and famous knife orginally built as an attachment for the Browning Assault Rifle (Psyche, its an LMG) Special: Mk. 2 Grenade A fragmentation grenade made in 1918 after WW1. Its famous for being the streamlined cliche grenade. Xfactors Experience Aldo: 60 Wardaddy: 80 Aldo might have been experienced in the arts of tactical ambush but Wardaddy's experience in WW1, France, Africa and Germany gives him a major edge over Aldo. Training: Aldo: 65 Wardaddy: 65 Both had standard US infantry training. The only diffrence is that Aldo is trained to survive behind enemy lines while Wardaddy was trained to fight it. Morale/Dicipline: Aldo: 65 Wardaddy: 66 While Aldo's and Wardaddy's men wont turn their back on their commanders, Aldo's basterds werent as strict on the orders of their commander due to the nature of their missions. Wardaddy's men are also much more battle-hardened. Tactics: Aldo: 65 Wardaddy: 50 Wardaddy's tactical thinking isnt really clear. Its usually run towards the enemy and fight them but he still has its occasional flanking tactics. Aldo on the other hand ambushes enemy units which needs co-ordination, something Wardaddy dosent really do well with his platoon when they literally had the chance to kill it via the 76 Fury only. Brutality: Aldo: 80 Wardaddy: 75 Wardaddy was merciless but only to the men that loved Hitler. Aldo and his basterds on the other hand kills any German troops there assigned to kill and they would do this up close and personal. Voting process Neon: Same as before. Category:Blog posts